1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a buggy engine anchorage structure and more specifically to one that is free of the squeeze of the space of vehicle operator and no vibration of the frame by the engine, where the buggy is able to offer the vehicle operator a feeling of comfort as a result of no vibration at all.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An engine is the power generating source of mobile vehicles. An inappropriate location for the anchorage of the engine would bring about vibrations and torque as the engine runs, which will tremendously affect the smoothness of the vehicle, and further discomfort the vehicle operator. A prior art buggy is shown in FIGS. 1 & 2, where a rear suspension 11 is joined to the backend of the frame 10 of the buggy 1, which further connects to a rear wheel axle 14. The engine 12, sitting on the backend of the frame 10 and the rear suspension 11, is provided with an output end 13 parallel to the rear wheel axle 14. A chain 16 is used to link the gear 130 of the output end 13 of the engine 12 with the gear 140 of the rear wheel axle 14 (shown in FIG. 3), which enables the output end 13 of the engine 12 to drive the rear wheel axle 14 for carrying out rotation. The two ends of the rear wheel axle 14 each is joined with a wheel 15. Since the output end 13 of the engine 12 is to drive the rear wheel axle 14 for the prior art buggies, the output end 13 of the engine 12 has to be parallel to the rear wheel axle 14. And further to meet that requirement, the engine has to be configured in a upright orientation on the frame. However, the upright anchorage of the engine 12 on the frame 10 will, on the other hand, squeeze the space of the driver and the passengers. To improve this drawback for having more room left for the driver and the passengers, the prior art way of settling the engine 12 is to move the engine backward to have the frontend of the upright placed engine 12 fixed at the backend of the frame 10, and to have the backend of the engine 12 sat on the rear suspension 11. This approach of fixing the engine 12 is to place the engine 12 portion on the rear suspension 11, which means loading the weight of the engine 12 on the rear suspension 11, and this will result in vibrations of the vehicle. And the vibrations of the vehicle will for sure discomfort the drive and the passengers.